Space-Time Manipulator
The Space-Time Manipulator, also known as the STM, was a machine that could drag objects from other times and places. Abilities It had no fixed entry point, meaning specific locations were difficult to get on fix on. With all the instruments set to zero, an object would be transported to the Korven ship the STM came from, or somewhere outside it, as the ship was its default location for transportation. The more objects that went through the STM, the more its power was depleted. The temporal stabiliser was a vital component for the machine. It is known that some organic material, presumably Korven, is contained in the machine as well. History A Korven spacecraft carrying a manipulator crashed in the frozen wastelands of Canada. By 2050, the Manipulator was captured by the Department, who took it back piece by piece until it was installed into Alistair Gryffen's house. However, they missed the temporal stabiliser, a vital component, which resulted in Gryffen's work with the manipulator being more harder. Gryffen intended to use it to bring back his lost family, but Starkey interfered with it, which brought four Jixen and K9 to Earth. When Jorjie suggested using the Manipulator to have adventures through time, Darius argued against it, saying anything could come through. Immediately after, the Space-Time Manipulator sent a couple of rats out, frightening Darius. This later resulted in a problem in the house, as they could multiply every ten seconds. (TV: Liberation) The Korven later time travelled from 2618 using the Space-Time Manipulator to capture Professor Gryffen. The bounty hunter Ahab followed K9 through the Space-Time Manipulator to track him down. Later when Ahab captured K9, he dragged him to the STM to take him back to the year 50000, subduing K9 with his cool whip. However, Jorjie threw a cup of hot tea at the lasso. The elevated temperature cancelled the cold beam and catapulted Ahab into the STM. As the planets continually moved through space, this meant that the Earth's location in 50000 wasn't the same location as in 2050. Ahab was lost in space. Gryffen's constant attempts to retrieve his family with the STM were later revealed to have taken their toll. Every time he got within mere inches of retrieving them, something went wrong and he lost them all over again. Over time this left a mark, warping reality into the shapes of his wife and children. These ghostly impostors almost had Jorjie and Darius thrown into the vortex so they could trade places until K9 and Starkey intervened, sending the beings back through instead. An Oroborus made its way to Earth and hid in Gryffen Manor's basement. It consumed time until Starkey discovered what was going on and lured it into the Manipulator's path, sending it away. An accident with the STM briefly sent Starkey, Jorjie and K9 to the year 1963. Gryffen helped free Taphony, a Time Blank that he helped create, using the STM to send her to the mansion. She befriended Starkey, Darius and Jorjie, but required Jorjie's life force to sustain her existence in normal time (she also rapidly aged Gryffen for his role in her imprisonment). Although she wanted to stay on Earth, she was eventually convinced by her friends that she needed to leave, and departed through the STM into another dimension. This reversed time to the point where Gryffen first released her, although K9 (being a time traveler himself) still retained his memories of her. K9's attempts to overcome his amnesia by hooking up to the STM was a huge mistake as he was struck down by an even larger dose of amnesia that left his mind totally blank. As the glitch consumed him, he began to loose control, initiating his self-destruct program and causing him to fire upon Gryffen and Starkey. Luckily he managed to piece together the fragments and snap out of it curing his condition. When Gryffen went to the fallen angel in Canada, to salvage the temporal stabiliser, K9 decided to go there using the STM. He had Starkey, Darius and Jorjie set all the instruments, as the STM came from the fallen angel, K9 theorised that its default location for transportation would be the ship. Starkey decided to follow K9. They were transported nearby the ship. Starkey's arrival depleted the portal's power, they would have to be at the same spot in two hours time or the portal would close. Fortanutely, they were able to Gryffen and get the temporal stabiliser. Upon their arrival, Gryffen objected to using the stabiliser, as it could let the Korven through. When the Last Precinct's plan to control CCPC's backfired, with them being infected with an alien virus, Gryffen told K9 to cut through the STM's core. Darius objected, as this could risk damaging the STM beyond repair, he asked Gryffen what about his family, but Gryffen told him that if he didn't do this he would be losing another family. K9 was successful and used the organic material in the STM to create an antidote for the CCPCs. Thorne had a gateway constructed in the Millenium Dome, linked to the STM. A strange phenomenon occured in the STM, a black and a white hole moving, if they combined they would create a vortex of anti-gravity and consume the Earth. K9 went off to confront Thorne, who told him that an invasion would be coming through. Thorne told K9 that he need him to stabilise the gateway so the Department could mount a pre-emptive striek. K9, however, found himself helping the portal become larger, making the arrival of an invading army even easier, he determined that Thorne was in league with the invaders. Gryffen was forced to use the temporal stabiliser to stop the phenomenon from destroying Earth. However, this was part of Thorne's plan, and it allowed the Korven vanguard, led by Lomax, to come through. Gryffen managed to overcome his agoraphobia and headed off to the dome. Just as the Korven prepared for the arrival of the rest of the army, Gryffen shouted out the STM's voice activated termination code, Omega-Sigma-Theta-Ohm. The STM was destroyed in a final confrontation with the Korven, sucking in the Korven before exploding in a fiery blast. Notes *The Tenth Doctor chased after a different space-time manipulator whilst having to keep the Daleks, Slitheen and Judoon from gaining control of it. After gaining it, the Doctor destroyed the STM to prevent it from being misused. Category:Time technology